


The Binding

by ahunmaster



Series: Incubus AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Mild Language, Old Friends, One Shot, Priestesses, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spells & Enchantments, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse cannot let the Incubus King Megatron run freely; too many girls and maidens need her to make the ultimate sacrifice.  And Megatron does not like the results one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Binding

 

"What... have you... *wheeze* done to me?!"

 

Eclipse couldn't respond.  She was so weak, too tired to even lift her head.  It was to be expected...

 

After all, she had spent the night with an incubus... And not just any incubus, but the Incubus King Megatron.  And after finally sating his seemingly endless needs, she had spent the rest of the night casting a spell on him while he slept.

 

"Eclipse!" He stopped trying to claw at the burning tattoos on his chest to grab the collar of her loose robe, "What the hell have you done?"

 

"...Seal... Seal...ment."

 

"What?"

 

"With this..." She looked hazily at the beads she had prepared beforehand, "You are... bound... bound to... me..."

 

"You... bitch!" He pressed her into the floor of the temple they were in, shaking in rage. How could she do this to him? Why would she do it?! "Release me or I swear-!"

 

"If I die... you die..."

 

That made the incubus freeze up.  "You're lying."

 

"This seal... until death... do we part-"

 

"I swear... if you do not release it... I will make the rest of your life long and miserable, you treacherous-"

 

"Go ahead," she said defeated, lying under him with her robe open and revealing her bare and sticky body. It didn't matter if her friend hated her after this. She had to stop him... for the girls' sake and his own. She had to protect them both. "I've... accepted it... all of it."

 

Megatron froze in horror.  What... what was this-?  Why would she...?

 

"Did someone pay you off?!  My enemies?!  Some noblemen whose daughter I seduced?  WHO?!"

 

"...No... one-"

 

"Liar!" he released her as he stumbled back, his own cloak falling off his body as he backed into the wall, "You can't... To seal yourself to me.  It's madness! Suicidal!"

 

"You... preyed on young girls... took their virginities," Eclipse was only awake from the adrenaline pumping through her but it was futile to hold off exhaustion for long, "I... warned you... to stop.  Had to stop you.  Before... others took action.  Even... it meant... my own life-"

 

Darkness consumed her as she finally fell into exhaustion.

 

As for the incubus, he could only sit there in the empty temple with her unconscious body.  He was done for - sealed to a mere priestess for the rest of his life.

 

His domain, his men, his power - they could do nothing to free him.

 

But as the day passed into night once more, he still didn't leave, not knowing what would happen if he tried to leave and feed off another.

 

So all he could do was move to lay by her side, covering them both with his cloak.

 

Even though he wanted to hate her, he couldn't bring himself to want to finish what he had threatened beforehand.  She had been right.  Bombrush had been right.  Shockwave had been right.  His string of seducing and feeding off virgins had gotten out of hand.  Eclipse had warned him that the surrounding human settlements were getting scared.  That someone would attempt to stop him from raping (not that he didn't, he just seduced them) virgins, even if it meant killing him.

 

And now he had forced her hand.  Whatever she had done, he didn't know, but it was enough to know that even the thought of trying to find and feed off another virgin made him sick.  Was that it?  Or would it get worse if he actually attempted to feed off another virgin?

 

He would have to discuss this with Bombrush and Shockwave.  He knew killing Eclipse or convincing her to break the spell was impossible.  But he couldn't let it get out that he, the Incubus King, had gotten himself bound to a mere priestess.

 

Megatron pulled her close, nuzzling into her hair as he allowed sleep to take him.  He wanted answers now, but he knew it would be best to let Eclipse recover her strength before he could learn just what the terms of his binding were.

 

Hopefully it wouldn't be too difficult to find loopholes around them.

 

END


End file.
